


This Monster's Back In Town

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Eventual Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, Ultimate! Dirk Strider, Unhealthy Relationships, brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dave turns to see a heart-stoppingly familiar silhouette in the doorway, lamplight glinting off his pointed shades.“Don’t worry,” Dirk whispers. “I’m not him.” His lips brush against his ear.“I’m worse.”Or; Dave's journey to becoming a villain's plaything.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	This Monster's Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Monster by Walking On Cars
> 
> i've been Goin Through It lately and apparently i've been coping by writing endless problematic PWPs

Dave’s jamming out, headphones on – not noise-cancelling, he still can’t quite bring himself to wear them even after eight Bro-free years – and his hands flying expertly over his decks. There’s a lull in the melody, and Dave hears the sound of his door creaking open. The light in his room is dim – he finds it facilitates the creative process – and he turns to see a heart-stoppingly familiar silhouette in the doorway, lamplight glinting off his pointed shades.

He steps out of the shadows, and Dave relaxes. “Fuck,” he whispers quietly, and Dirk gives him a small little smile, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t worry,” Dirk whispers. “I’m not him.” His lips brush against his ear. “I’m worse.” His hard-on presses against Dave’s thigh, who makes a tiny, surprised squeak.

“What –“

Dirk pulls off Dave’s headphones, carelessly throwing them to the floor along with his shades. There’s naked fear in Dave’s eyes, and Dirk’s cock twitches in his pants. He takes off his own shades, and Dave’s never seen such a warm shade of orange look so cold.

“Is this – is this a joke? This is some sorta joke, right?” But Dave’s voice is faltering, uncertain, and very un-Strider.

Dirk pushes Dave back in the chair and hitches himself into his lap, arms looping around his shoulders. He grinds his ass against his groin, and Dave lets out a breathy sigh, and then snaps his mouth shut with a look of horror. Dirk kisses the side of his neck, so light he barely feels it, and then sucks at his pale freckled skin. Dave lets out a high whine, and then attempts to push him off. “Dirk – get _off -!”_ He gives him a particularly hard shove, and Dirk goes tumbling to the floor; but at the last moment Dirk locks his arms around his waist, sending them both crashing down. Dirk rolls, pinning Dave beneath him, who snarls and struggles against him.

“Shhh,” Dirk soothes as he rips Dave’s shirt open. Dave grits his teeth, flailing his legs ineffectually. “Oh, you’re so fuckin’ pretty,” he murmurs, the words spilling from him in a slow Texan drawl. It’s eerily similar to Bro’s, and Dave’s anger recedes, fear taking its place. Dirk must have noticed, because he lets out a sharp exhale, and rocks his erection against his thigh. He palms Dave’s crotch, lips parting as he feels what’s unmistakeably a boner. “Slut,” he says, voice purring like a vintage motor engine.

Dave shakes his head, the motion frantic and panicked. “N-No – I’m not – I don’t –“

“I don’t like liars, David.” Dirk pulls Dave’s pants around his ankles, revealing a really rather wonderful cock. Usually, Dirk wasn’t particularly attracted to cocks themselves, just the person that was attached to them. They were all pretty much the same: five to eight inches long, cut or uncut, unremarkable and just a little bit vulgar.

He’s not quite sure why Dave’s affects him so. Maybe it’s the little curve upwards, or the flushed cockhead peeking out from his foreskin, or that generous girth...

Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s _Dave._

Out of nowhere, the words _I adore you_ bubble on his tongue like soda fizz, and Dirk has to bite his tongue to prevent them from escaping. What the hell is _wrong_ with him? He’s not one for soppy sentiments. Au fucking contraire.

Something must have shown in his face, however, because Dave tilts his head slightly in confusion. “Dirk...?”

He growls, and sinks his teeth into Dave’s shoulder. He screams, his hand clenching on Dirk’s back, and he feels Dave’s cock stir to full hardness against him. “Bro,” gasps Dave, and then freezes in fear.

Dirk chuckles, licking the angry puce bite mark adorning Dave’s skin. “Oh? Did you fantasise about your Bro pinning you to the ground during one of your strifes, and just _taking_ you like the useless fucking cumdump you are?”

His words are driving Dave _wild,_ hips bucking against him, fingers digging into his back. “Fuck,” he whines, “God, fuck, _Bro –“_

“Was wonderin’ how long it would take before you dropped your bullshit false modesty routine.”

“H-How did you know I...?”

“I didn’t.” His hand trails up Dave’s thigh, and he gasps, grinding up into Dirk again, limbs trembling. Dirk’s disgusted at himself to find his desire flagging as he realises Dave’s desperate for him, but his self-disgust isn’t large enough to stop him trying to relight that unadulterated fear in Dave’s eyes.

Dirk loves him, and like everything that he loves, he wants to destroy him.

He shoves Dave’s legs upwards, exposing his pretty puckered hole. Dirk spits on his palm, spreading it over his shaft, and Dave’s eyes widen in dawning realisation. “Bro, you’re not gonna – no, it’s not gonna fi – oh, fuck, _Dirk!”_ He screams as Dirk shoves into him, pain lancing through him. “Dirk, it hurts, take it out, take it _out –“_ He breaks off as Dirk backhands him across the face with all of his considerable strength.

Dirk knows he should feel terrible, but Dave feels so deliciously tight around him, and although he’s chafing a little, it’s worth it for the sobs wracking Dave’s body and the tears rolling down his cheeks. “You feel so good, baby,” coos Dirk and Dave cries harder, betrayal shining in his eyes. Dirk dips his head, collecting a teardrop on the tip of his tongue.

“Dirk, wh- why –“

Dirk hushes him, and Dave gasps suddenly. “Oh –“ He swallows wetly, a hand pawing at Dirk’s back. “F-fuck...”

Dirk crashes his lips down on Dave’s, and he responds almost as if by instinct, lips moving against his desperately. “Knew it wouldn’t take you long,” murmurs Dirk against him. “You little fucking whore.”

“I fucking – hate you –“ He makes a choked off moan as Dirk’s tongue trails over his collarbone, thrusts going slower but deeper, massaging Dave’s prostate with the head of his cock. He’s trembling again, pleasure flickering across his face despite his attempt to hide it. “ _Ah –“_

“You can’t hide from me, lil bro,” purrs Dirk, finger tracing Dave’s shaft, and he gasps, cock jerking against his hand. “Feel good, babyboy?”

“N-No...”

“I told you,” whispers Dirk. “I don’t like liars.” His hips snap forward, hard, and Dave whimpers, inadvertently thrusting forward, trying to take Dirk to the hilt. It still hurts, but the pleasure is starting to override the pain.

Dave stares up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Bro,” he whispers, and a triumphant smile breaks over Dirk’s face like the dawn.

“I’m sorry,” Dirk finds himself saying, caressing Dave’s flushed cheek. “I wanted to make it hurt.”

“W-why?”

“I don’t know,” says Dirk quietly. Dave makes a little whine, and Dirk realises he’s stopped moving. He redoubles his efforts, bouncing Dave’s hips against the mattress, and Dave moans.

After Dirk pulls out of him, he looks down to see his cum pulsing from Dave’s entrance as his sphincter convulses in the aftershocks of his climax. His creamy white fluid is laced with Dave’s blood, and he’s ashamed to feel a little jolt of lust in his belly. He bends down, licking Dave’s spend off his stomach.

They curl up around each other to sleep, but when Dave wakes up, Dirk has vanished off the face of the planet.

Along with Rose and a fuck-off massive spaceship.

~

Two years later, and Dave and the crew have finally caught up to the _Theseus._ Kanaya had wanted to confront Dirk first, but Dave had convinced her to go to Rose first and let him confront his brother.

When Dave storms into the control room, he and Dirk just look at each other for a moment before Dave launches himself forward. For a moment, Dirk’s sure he’s about to attack him, but then Dave’s kissing him, their teeth colliding in his ferocity. Dirk makes a muffled noise of surprise, and then reciprocates, hitching Dave’s legs around his waist and crushing him against the wall.

“Bet you’ve been dreaming about this for the last two years,” murmurs Dirk, and Dave moans, legs tightening around him.

“Y-yeah – I couldn’t stop fucking thinking about you – _fuck –“_

Dirk sweeps everything off his desk, potted succulents and scribbled maps scattering over the floor. They claw at each other’s clothes, sending them flying.

“My beautiful little whore,” snarls Dirk. “I’ve missed you.” He pushes Dave’s knees to his chest and laves his tongue over his entrance. Dave whines, and Dirk slips his first two fingers into his mouth, pumping in and out slowly. Dave slurps at them noisily, throwing off both their shades so he can stare into his eyes. Dirk removes his fingers, sliding them into Dave’s ass, and he gasps.

“P-Prepping me this time, I see –“

“It’s not for your benefit,” says Dirk. “It’s for my comfort, and my comfort only.”

“Of course,” whispers Dave.

Dirk slides inside him surprisingly gently, and Dave’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan. “Bro...”

“I do like it when you call me that, don’t get me wrong,” murmurs Dirk, “but you know you’re not my brother, right?” He kisses the side of Dave’s neck, then bites down lightly. “You’re my son,” he breathes against his skin.

Dave swallows audibly. “I-I – yeah, I suppose I am.” He looks up at him, eyes shining like rubies in firelight. He opens his mouth, then closes it again.

“Go on,” whispers Dirk. “Say it.” He snaps his hips forward hard, and Dave lets out a trembling moan.

“F-father,” he gasps. “ _Daddy.”_

Dirk whimpers, then bites the inside of his cheek. “Oh, you’re so good for me, son. Such a good boy.” His gentle, praising words are at odds with his punishing movements, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise, cock driving into him so hard he’s not going to be able to walk properly for days.

~

“Seriously, what the fuck is taking them so long?” grouses Karkat. “I’m going in.”

“Wait – Karkat -!” But Roxy’s plea falls on deaf ears, and Karkat bursts into the control room, the rest following on his heels. Roxy makes a sharp intake of breath as he takes in the scene in front of him.

~

Dave’s head turns to the doorway in panic. “Oh God – I can explain – I –“

“Yeah, _son,_ ” purrs Dirk, slamming into him with renewed vigour. “Why don’t you explain how I fucked you so good two years ago that you crossed multiple galaxies and a million light-years for round two?”

“That’s n-not – _fuck!”_ Dave moans helplessly as Dirk pounds his prostate over and over, his hand inching towards his throat.

“I see you’re embracing two aspects of troll sexuality,” says Kanaya flatly. “Incest and kismesisstude.”

“Kismesis?” repeats Dirk. He tilts Dave’s face upwards, kissing him with a deep passion that could only be interpreted as matespritship, stroking the hair from Dave’s cheeks with evident affection.

“D-Dirk – you really shouldn’t – I mean, they’re watching, for fuck’s sake –“

“Oh, you like it,” scoffs Dirk, his hand snaking between their torsos, and stroking his shaft. “You like them watching as your daddy fucks you on his desk –“

“We’re going,” says Roxy briskly, herding everyone in front of her then out of the door.

“Shame,” says Dirk as the door closes behind him. His hand tightens almost painfully on Dave’s cock as he comes, and Dave whines as he feels Dirk’s cum filling him up, legs locking around him. “You like that?” whispers Dirk, nipping at his earlobe as he strokes him to completion.

“God,” sobs Dave. “You’re so – what the fuck are you doing to me, Dirk?”

“That’s the most delicious part,” says Dirk. “I’m not doing anything. I don’t have to. This is all you.” He extricates himself from Dave’s legs and takes his cock into his mouth, working him desperately. Just when he’s about to come, Dave drags his head off him by the hair, covering his face in his seed. Dirk looks at him incredulously for a moment, and then wipes it off with his hand before smearing it over Dave’s. He opens his mouth, taking Dirk’s fingers in his hand and licking off his own fluids from Dirk’s skin.

Dirk can’t help but smile: he knows he has him, now. It was only a matter of time.

A Knight always needs a Prince to rule over him, after all. 


End file.
